


Dressing Up

by caesurax



Category: Glee
Genre: Costumes, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesurax/pseuds/caesurax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about Kurt making Blaine a Halloween costume!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anderhussy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anderhussy).



> Yasmin prompted a Halloween Klaine fic, so that's what this is! :)

"Kurt! Why can’t I pick my costume?"

"Because we both know you’d choose to be a puppy or something equally as ridiculous."

"But you think I look like an adorable puppy," Blaine whined.

"Yes. That’s different, though. Stop distracting me and go be a wounded puppy somewhere else. I’m almost done with your costume," Kurt shouted through the door.

"Fine," Blaine huffed, crossing his arms. He slinked down the staircase and stepped into the kitchen. He opened the refridgerator and began searching the shelves for something to drink. Kool-aid? No, that’s a little too sweet. Beer? Burt’s in the house, probably not a good idea right now. Oh! Mini juice boxes. Perfect. 

Blaine grabbed one of the apple juice boxes and sat down at the kitchen island and started sipping. He was about half way done when Kurt came bounding down the stairs, paper bag in hand.

"What is that?"

"This would be your costume."

"Do you want me to try it on?" Blaine asked, side-eyeing the bag.

"No. I want you to stare at it. Yes, I want you to try it on. I need to make sure it fits right. Throw away that juice box. The costume is white and I don’t want you to spill anything on it," Kurt chastised, handing over the bag.

Blaine took the costume and scurried into the bathroom. He grinned to himself as he peered inside the bag. He really had to hand it to Kurt. He could make the best costumes. After her put it on, he skipped out of the bathroom and leaned against the entryway to the kitchen.

"You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name," Blaine recited, raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

Kurt turned around, letting his jaw drop. 

Blaine smirked and walked over to Kurt, capturing his lips. Blaine’s slightly chapped lips slid smoothly over Kurt’s. Kurt groaned slightly in to the kiss, just barely parting his lips. Blaine’s tongue slipped in and just barely explored Kurt’s mouth, teasingly. 

Kurt sighed into the kiss. He had missed the feeling of being close and intimate with someone. He let his hands rest gently on Blaine’s waist, while letting Blaine thread his hands through his hair and drag him deeper into the kiss. Slowly, they parted, panting slightly. Kurt smiled shyly.

"You make the perfect Prince Eric, Blaine," He managed to stutter out. 

Blaine smiled and pecked his lips one more time before dragging Kurt upstairs by the arm.


End file.
